


Just An Introduction

by AnotherLastGoodbye



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLastGoodbye/pseuds/AnotherLastGoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't really one of my works at all. This is just something that I thought would be nice. To kind of introduce myself, and something that I will be working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Introduction

I'm AnotherLastGoodbye, but you can call me JV, or ALG, if you'd like. I'm 14 years old, 15 this coming June. I'm not a part of many fandoms at all, really. Only really the Aerosmith and Criminal Minds fandoms, but that's unless "The Core", Dear America/Canada fictional diaries, or television system cues have fandoms.  
I'm definitely a part of the television system cue fandom. I run NETNetwork on YouTube, where I collect the idents for a defunct American television network, called National Education Television, which was around from 1952 to 1970. The Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) took its place.  
Out of all the characters on Criminal Minds that I could possibly write about, my personal choice of a favourite would have to be no one that's even on the BAU team. It would have to be the Unknown Subject from Season 4, Episode 22, "The Big Wheel".   
That's right, the serial killer we all felt bad for, Vincent Rowlings. He was the first UnSub that really stuck out to me, and the first one that I really ever loved, and his story is quite a tragic one. I happen to love him.   
His story are what most of my works are going to be about. His backstory and the headcanons that I have for Vincent. He's just such an interesting character, really, that I can't help but write about him. So, I hope you're ready for some bittersweet UnSub stories.  
Possible characters I'd also write about are Nathan Harris, from 2x11, "Sex, Birth, Death", and Adam/Amanda Jackson from 4x20, "Conflicted".   
Thanks, and enjoy.  
~ALG


End file.
